1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to waste disposal and, more specifically, to an improved glove-like device especially adapted to collect and dispose of pet waste, incorporating half-webbing between glove fingers, a full, thin padding in the palm and fingers area, and a tapered, extended-length cuff with ties at the outer cuff end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet waste on streets and walkways has become a health and aesthetic problem, especially in high-density urban areas. In recent years, the severity of the problem has prompted many municipalities to enact ordinances which require a pet owner to retrieve and properly dispose of pet waste or face a hefty fine. This is to say nothing of rat attraction caused by uncollected pet waste, and diseases than can be transmitted through flimsy related-art gloves, such diseases including tuberculosis, streptoccal, staphylococcal and other bacterial infections, all of which are preventable.
Many devices have appeared on the market to aid the pet owner in retrieving the pet waste. Among these devices are glove-like structures as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,251 (Jacobs), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,818 (Kolic). U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,708 (Jacovitz) discloses a fully webbed finger glove and an oversized collection pad attached by hook and loop fasteners, for collecting and disposing waste. The bulky pad and full webbing between the finger portions greatly restrict movement of the fingers, thumb and hand in collecting waste. Also, obviously the device is far too costly to mass-produce, when compared with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,670 (Surplus) teaches a glove and bag combination for collecting waste; after use, the glove part is inverted into the bag. Clearly, the half-webbing and padding features of the present invention are not taught in Surplus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,167 (Gilley) discloses a glove and bag combination for waste collection, including an absorbent layer. The device permits only limited finger and hand motion for the process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,322 (Harreld et al) teaches an extended-length sponge retrieval glove, used by physicians to collect and count surgical sponges; the padding and finger half-webbing of the instant invention are not taught.
Mitt and bag combinations for collecting waste are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,781 (Strickland et al) discloses an invertible hand mitt for collecting contaminated materials; the padding and half-webbing features of the present invention are not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,283 (Rojko et al) teaches an invertible mitt for wiping babies, which allows the user to avoid contact with baby waste, but does not allow manipulation of the hand and fingers to pick up waste efficiently. UK Published Patent Application No. 2 237 973A simply discloses another bag-mitt structure for collecting pet waste, with either a pull-tie or hook and loop closure for sealing the bag after use.
Gloves for retrieving noxious material or refuse are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,881 (Heise), U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,159 (Hellickson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,554 (Reed), U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,995 (Tuvim et al.), and French Patent 2,637,924.
Disposable gloves used for general cleaning are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,733 (Lerner), U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,881 (Murray), U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,160 (Cano), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,099 (Grindberg). A reusable general purpose cleaning glove is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 720,640 (Torrens), which shows a glove for washing, scrubbing and the like with a removable felt pad; the padding and half-webbing aspects of the instant invention are not seen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,697 (Hayes) and WO Publication 90/00357 disclose gloves dispensed from a roll.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a glove-like waste collection and disposal device having half-webbing between the fingers and thumb portions, as well as contiguous palm and finger padding, so that waste is collected without leaking about the fingers of the glove, and without imparting warmth from fresh waste to the hand of the user, all as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention comprises a pet waste collection and disposable device in the form of a disposable glove-like member made of thin, preferably biodegradable material (polyethylene, vinyl, latex, polypropylene, cellophane etc.). The glove is of a length to extend substantially up a user""s forearm, and may be manufactured in many widths and lengths to fit a variety of users.
Webbing is provided about half way up the fingers and thumb portion of the glove, for two essential purposes: first, to prevent uncomfortable dribbling or leakage of wet waste about the fingers to the back of the glove, and second, to still permit acceptable dexterity of the user""s thumb and fingers in collecting the waste.
A very thin (preferably) padding is incorporated in the inner area of the glove which defines the palm, fingers, and thumb. In a preferred embodiment, the padding (e.g., a bubble wrap-like structure) is made integrally with the glove. Other padding (e.g., cloth, non-wovens, cotton, either woven or non-woven, etc.) could be adhesively attached to the glove, if desired. The main purpose of the padding is to prevent the warmth emanating from fresh waste from passing through the glove to the hand of the user; this can be a most uncomfortable and repulsive feeling.
A quantity of identical gloves are disposed on a roll for quick and convenient dispensing. The gloves may be made in a variety of colors and patterns or prints. The gloves may also be treated to emit various fragrant scents (orange, lemon, etc.).
When utilized to retrieve pet waste, the padding on the glove protects the wearer from the unpleasant feel and temperature of the waste. The half webbing permits full dexterity in collecting the waste, yet prevents liquid waste from leaking around the fingers and thumb of the user to the back of the hand. Also, the padding on the fingers and thumb enhances the gripping function without the need of an undue amount of pressure. The glove""s length improves the user""s manipulative ability when the glove is to be removed and the waste confined therein as will be further explained below. Although, in its preferred embodiment, the instant invention is utilized for pet waste collection and disposal, the invention could obviously be utilized for retrieval and disposal of waste from all livestock, wild and domestic.
After the glove is used, it may be conveniently inverted by the user so that the device now becomes a disposal bag. Two integral ties are formed at the open end of the extended cuff of the glove, which are then tied together to seal the glove. Then, the glove with its enclosed waste may be disposed of in a safe and sanitary manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a simple and efficient device for hand collection and disposal of pet waste.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for retrieving pet waste wherein a user""s hand is protected from direct contact with the pet waste.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for collecting pet waste including a glove-like structure with half-webbing between the fingers and thumb, which allows full use of the fingers and hands to pick up the waste, while preventing the waste from leaking around and onto the back of the hand and fingers of the user, a most obnoxious and uncomfortable feeling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for retrieving pet waste wherein the device protects a user""s hand from the unpleasant feel and temperature of the pet waste.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for retrieving pet waste wherein the device also functions as a disposal bag.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.